Meet the League
by Violet-Pears
Summary: A group of criminals prove that Nervous and Neural System Technology works. Meet Artemis, the daughter of two criminals. She stole the Intel and gave it to someone she knew she could trust. Meet Dick, the ward of a billionaire. He duplicated the Intel behind his 'dads' back. Meet Wally, the nephew of an athlete. He's been dragged into a situation he finds he actually wants in on.
1. Preface

**So I've had some serious writers block for a while and I'm slowly coming out of it. I've had this idea playing around in my head for a while and wanted to test it out. Initially I hadn't planned on using all of the members of The Team but I have decided 'why not'? If it's Young Justice it should have all the original members. So this is me playing about with the idea.**

**Feel free to give any advice/any ideas.**

**Hopefully y'all enjoy it.**

* * *

**Preface**

Her hands grasped at the rope, fingers struggling to keep a hold of the grapple that kept her from falling. It was not part of the plan. It was far, far from being a part of the plan. She slipped slightly and a whimper slipped out passed her lips.

"_Arrowette, what's wrong?" _She frowned at the voice, one of the few people who understood her issues in being a part of their team. It had been he who had convinced her to pull off this stunt.

"_Lets just say- It went wrong..."_

It was a complete understatement. She wanted nothing more than to close her eyes, but she had to keep an eye out for the signal. She had to make it to the drop off point. She had to. She let out a semi-controlled scream as she swung her body to the right, in an attempt to avoid any collision with a building.

"_No. Fucking. Way." _The familiar sound of the speedsters voice drawled in her ear. _"Arty- Is that you? You're... You're dangling under the helicopter... How are you doing that?"_

"_A grappling arrow."_ Her voice was strained. _"Not the easiest things to keep a hold of though."_

"_Hold tight, Arty. You're almost in position."_

Despite everything, the boy wonder's voice did nothing to prevent the panic that was building up. She was supposed to jump out of the helicopter and use the grappling line to swing across to meet her acrobatic friend. She was not supposed to be swinging under the helicopter trying to work out how to make their plan work.

"_Start pushing yourself to swing. Build up the momentum and when I tell you, fly."_

"_Robin..." _Her heart was pounding in her chest so quickly she could hear it ringing in her ears. "_Don't let me fall."_

"_Have I ever?"_

Suddenly, her heart began to swell and the panic dwindled as she swung herself back and forth, building up the momentum to pull off the stunt. "_No."_

An all too familiar cackle could be heard. "_Fly."_

She pushed herself once more and as she swung forward she let go of the grapple.

* * *

**I know Artemis is NOT Arrowette, nor is she based on Arrowette, but for the sake of this story, I'm using that name as Artemis's secret ID. I just mention, so not to confuse anyone.**


	2. Wayne Mannor

**Just thought I would mention their names/where they are 'based'.**

**Artemis Crock – 15 – Star City**

**Richard Grayson – 14 – Gotham **

**Wallace West – 16 – Central City**

**Megan Morse – 17 – Middleton (The home-base of Martian Manhunter, and so naturally it was perfect to add into this story.)**

**Connor Kent – 16 – Metropolis **

**Kaldur'am – 17 – Atlantis**

* * *

Her breath came out in soft pants. Grey eyes glued to the target in front of her. Her fingers twitched slightly as she let go. The arrow soared through the air. Her lips tugged upwards as she watched the arrow hit the centre of the target. She hummed gently to herself. She felt a surge of pride as she stared at her accomplishment.

"Are you ever going to come upstairs to eat?"

Upon hearing the voice she turned around to see her latest guardian. Oliver Queen. He was looking at her, almost as if he was trying to read her. Like he was trying to work out what she was doing.

She was an unnaturally skilled archer. Almost as if archery was what she was destined to do. And the weeks leading up to her landing in Oliver's care had certainly fuelled that thought in her mind. She was an accomplished athlete and skilled in hand-to-hand combat (no thanks to her father). And what she had been taught over the weeks leading up to her adoption was, that sooner or later she was going to have to use her skills to go up against people she was supposed to be able to trust.

"Sure. I'm on my way."

"Dinah is here. I just thought I'd let you know. She arrived a few hours ago, I would have told you but, you were rather busy." He paused and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "You're spending an awful lot of time down here, Artemis. Is everything alright?"

She nodded once. "Yeah. I just find exercise a good form of stress relief." So it wasn't completely a lie. She had always found firing arrow after arrow at a target a brilliant form of relieving stress. Especially when she imagined some criminals face as the target.

"Also, Artemis, tomorrow I'm going to visit a friend of mine in Gotham. I would like you to join me. He has a son around your age, it would be nice to see you- to see you make some friends."

Her shoulders slumped slightly. She hated socialising. It meant having to try and trust someone, and for as long as she could remember, her motto had been 'no trust'. She shifted nervously before giving another stiff nod. "Okay. I'll come along."

"Good. Now get upstairs and eat." He chuckled lightly, but his eyes were serious.

* * *

"Welcome to Wayne Manor."

Her jaw dropped. When Oliver had told her he had a friend in Gotham, she had not in her wildest dreams assumed that his friend would be Bruce Wayne. She stiffly got out the car and made her way to the front door. She looked down at herself nervously. Black skinny jeans, black cami top, black boots, brown leather jacket... She felt nervous, as if she was going to be harshly judged on her choice of clothing.

"Ah, hello Master Queen." Her grey eyes looked up to the now open door. An older man stood there, he had a friendly look about him but something told Artemis that if someone were to try and cross the man, it would be the last thing they every did. "And you must be Miss Crock."

The two were led into the Manor. The older man turned to look at them both. "Master Oliver, Master Bruce is up in his study, I told him I would send you up."

Oliver nodded. "Thank you, Alfred." He turned his gaze to Artemis. "Now, kiddo, stay out of trouble. Although I doubt you need to be told." He smiled as he walked away.

Artemis suddenly felt incredibly awkward. She was unsure of whether she should have followed her guardian or not. Remaining behind with... Alfred, was making her feel incredibly out of her depth.

"Now, Miss Crock-"

"Please, just call me Artemis."

Alfred continued as if she had never opened her mouth. "Master Bruce has invited both yourself and Master Oliver for dinner, it shall be served at five o'clock sharp. Master Richard should be here already, please remind him to be on time for dinner. I shall see you later, _Miss Crock_."

"Artemis." She mumbled under her breath as Alfred began to walk away.

A small cackle came from her right. She snapped her head around to see a boy slightly smaller than herself walking towards her.

"It's useless arguing with him. When I first arrived here, I tried relentlessly to get him to just stop calling me Master Grayson. He just dug his heels in. Its now Master Richard, and occasionally Master Dick. But the guy is relentless, take being proper to a whole new level." He cackled once again, holding out his hand. "Anyway, I'm Richard Grayson, but friends call me Dick."

She took his hand and shook it. "Artemis Crock. And I don't have a nickname."

He raised his eyebrows and a grin spread across his face. "_Yet_. I'll have given you a nick name by the time you leave tonight. Now-" He looked her up and down twice and smirked slightly. "You're the athletic type. Running, track sports. But that's not your favourite. Your preferred sport is archery, right? Although I assume you've dabbled in most sports, you've got that air about you."

She blinked a few times and her jaw threatened to drop. "So, what, you're teenage Sherlock?"

Once again, he cackled and shook his head. "Nope. But I want to be a detective. I've always been good at deduction. Not Sherlock good, but good." He rolled his shoulders slightly. "So... Wanna see the gym? I tend to call it the training room, because- Well, you'll understand when you see it."

She grinned. "Sure."

"Great! Follow me."

* * *

**So, sorry this chapter is a little short. I found it slightly difficult to get into the flow of. I'll go back and fix it once I've finished.**

**A few points I want to make about this fic:**

**I'm rather undecided, I'm not sure whether this should be a Artemis/Dick or Artemis/Wally fic. Romance certainly will not be a main item in the story, but it will be there. I'm just not sure which direction to take it. Anyone who wants it to go one way or another, feel free to let me know.**

**Then there is the Zatanna and Rocket thing; I'm not planning on having them in the fic as heroes. With the direction I'm taking this fic in, it would be difficult to include Zatanna's powers, and I just decided that you can't have Rocket without Zatanna, so... They're powerless and not major to this fic.**

**The YJI newcomers won't play major parts either. Garfield and Lagoon Boy's powers would be incredibly difficult to include into this fic. Bart would be complicated. Blue Beetle, Bat Girl, Wonder Girl and Robin III are not needed for the plot either. However, all the characters secret ID's may be used, with the exception of (maybe) Bart.**

_**The Next Chapter Will Be The Real Start Of It All. Promise!**_


	3. NNST

Artemis flopped back on her bed. She fiddled about with the pen drive in her hand. She had only had a brief look at the information stored on the device, but she was no longer the only one who was curious.

She carried it on her person at all times; terrified of misplacing it. The drive had everything on it, _everything_ that would bring down the Light. They were criminals and she wanted nothing more than to bring down their entire operation.

"_Dude... Open it when you get home. Don't make it wait any longer_."

Never in her wildest dreams had she ever imagined that she would befriend Richard Grayson. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever imagined befriending someone in such a short period of time. Scratch that, she had never once imagined making a new friend before.

Richard, Dick, had been incredibly nice and was more than willing to just talk. He had shown her the training room, which had been dubbed so correctly. It was the largest 'gym' she had ever seen. The archery area had been incredibly impressive as had the four hundred meter track outside. The trapeze was huge and Dick talked fondly about the fact that when using it, he felt as if he could fly.

Throughout the day she had learned a lot about her new friend. She had learned that he was an acrobat. That he was eight months younger than she was. English was not his first language; he knew seven languages in total, including Vietnamese. He was a black belt in three separate martial arts. He was a maths and computer genius, and he was a mathlete. He was an expert hacker. And his best friend was a boy called Wallace West who lived in Central City.

It surprised her with how much she was willing to tell him about herself. How she had been in and out of foster care for the past five years. How Oliver adopted her after finding her battered and bruised out on the street. How her family's morals were more than just questionable. How she found it difficult to trust people and make new friends. How she had found a love for archery when she was five years old. How she was a black belt in karate and had done kick-boxing for four years. She was fluent in Vietnamese. And her closest friend was called Megan Morse and she lived in Middleton, Canada.

"I'm surprised you told me so much." He had laughed over it, grinning and saying he was honoured to get to know so much in one sitting.

"You told me more than enough about yourself. I felt it was only fair. Trust works both ways, doesn't it?"

It had surprised him. "I didn't think you did the whole 'trust' thing."

"I trust Ollie. I trust Megan. Maybe even Dinah. You seem to trust me, so I guess, I should try. That's what other people do."

He had chuckled and shook his head. "Good. If you ever meet Wally, you'll probably want to trust him as well then. He'll tell you most of his life story within the first fifteen minutes of meeting you."

She had laughed and rolled her eyes at that comment. She had once had a friend who had a similar habit. All trust and no thought to the consequence.

"But he won't tell you all of it. Just like I have not told you everything and I know for a fact you haven't told me everything. For example, you wear a pen-drive on a chain around your neck. It's been there for maybe four weeks? You take it off only when in the shower, it stays on your person at all other times. I'd suggest it was for sentimental reasons, but from what you have told me it has to be something else. It contains something that you don't want the wrong people getting their hands on, but you're too scared to look at it yourself. The drive has been used once. I'm assuming that was when you downloaded onto it whatever information is on it."

"Are you sure you're not really a teen Sherlock?"

"What's on the pen-drive?"

They had spoken only briefly about the drive. He urged for her to look at it. It was Intel that came from criminals, it could be important. She had laughed and said that it wasn't 'could be' because it was important.

By the time her and Oliver had left Wayne Manor she had been convinced to check the files on the drive and she also had Dick Grayson's number.

_Call me when you've opened it. Maybe we could solve this case together. Wannabe detective here, remember?_

Sighing she pulled her laptop from her bedside table. Flipping it open, she switched it on. The wait for it to load seemed to take longer than normal. Her heart felt ridiculously heavy in her chest. She was nervous. Her mind questioning what could possibly be on the drive. Once her laptop had loaded she inserted the black and gold drive. She watched the screen carefully, her heart racing. She opened up the drive.

_**File One.**_

_**Project NNST.**_

She nervously clicked on the file. Her curiosity taking over from her fear.

_**Project**: Nervous and Neural System Technology._

_Nervous and Neural System Technology has been looked into for the past decade. The possibility to manipulate a persons Nervous and Neural Systems has been considered for just under twenty years. But now, it has been perfected. _

_We, the Light, have searched and experimented with such technologies and have made the impossible a reality. The technology leads to almost limitless possibilities. With suits that contain these technologies things such as phasing, shrinking and mind reading will become possible._

She stopped reading after that, instantly pulling out her phone and dialling the newest number. It rang twice before it was answered.

"Hello there, 'mis."

She scowled. Dick had been true to his word coming up with not one, but two nicknames for her before she left Wayne Manor. Arty and 'mis. She wasn't sure which one she hated more.

"So I started looking at the data... And... Eh... You ever heard of the theory about Nervous and Neural System Technology?"

There was a deep intake of breath from the other end of the line. "Yes." His reply was quiet. "I did some research for a biology report last semester. Why?"

"Apparently it's possible."

Again, it was quiet for a moment. Almost as if Dick was attempting to deduce the situation from over the phone. "Care to elaborate?"

"You might want to see it for yourself. It'll be better than me attempting to explain what I'm reading-" She continued scrolling down the report, eyes sucking in the information. "They plan on using the technology..." She came out of that file and clicked on the next, quickly scanning the information. "Well, it's nice to see the world still has power hungry, psychopaths around."

"They want to use the technology to-"

She cut him off. "Start a war."

"Nobody can fight a war against people with so-called super powers, and win."

She chuckled dryly. "They've developed another technology. One you might find more interesting. It's not just super-suits they have developed technology for. They have shields with the Nervous and Neural System Technology instilled in it." Her lips twitched upwards as she continued reading. "Seriously dude, you need to read this!"

Her heartbeat had quickened with excitement as she read the same sentence over and over again. Maybe they could take down the Light before the 'group' began to take action.


	4. The Beginning

**SandraStarr66: Yup! The whole nervous and neural system technology thing is something I pretty much made up (unless there's someone else out there who came up with it before me and I've just never come across it). It plays a large part in this fic, so I'll go into more detail with it later. And yeah, Pen-Drive/Flash-Drive/Thumb-Drive/Memory-Stick/Memory-Pen/USB - Way too many names for one object, haha. xD**

* * *

Artemis tapped her pen against her notepad. Her eyes focused blankly on the board in front of her. She was zoning out. Modern Studies bored her out of her mind. She would prefer to be in a class like PE or Biology.

Her mind was more focused on other things. Like the Light's schemes. Or how she was entrusting Dick to give the Intel to Bruce. Dick had told her that it was necessary. Bruce's company could look into the technology and could use the help of his friends to go up against the Light.

The Light was her problem though. Not someone else's. It was her parents who helped form the Light. It was her father who tried to force her to join. It was her father who trained her so that she could eventually join. It was her who had discovered the Intel and downloaded it. It was her who had fought against her father after trying to shut down his base.

It was her problem. It was her who should be trying to stop it. Not a group of people who had only just found out about the entire operation.

"Hey. Artemis! Are you even listening?"

She was pulled out of her thoughts and the sound of the feminine voice. Pale blue eyes stared at her curiously.

"Thought not. You should probably copy these down." Zatanna pushed her notepad towards her.

She let out a sheepish laugh before quickly copying Zatanna's notes. Zatanna had become close enough to being a friend to Artemis. As had Zatanna's best friend Raquel. She was fine with being third wheeled most of the time, she was the new girl and expected nothing else. She also had her own best friend; despite the fact she lived nowhere near her.

She had met Megan Morse a year previously while in Denver. She was living with her older sister, Jade, at the time. It had taken a lot before Jade agreed to allow Artemis to live with her, but she had given in none the less. It was a week after moving to Denver that Artemis had met Megan. The two had become fast friends despite having such different personalities.

After her father had 'reclaimed' custody of her, she had kept in touch with her friend. Megan had become the person she trusted the most. The two had told one another absolutely everything about one another. And despite her motto 'no trust' the older girl had given Artemis the chance she needed to open up. She had felt comfortable talking to Megan. Megan had been her rock, and for that, Artemis would be eternally grateful.

Smiling lightly to herself she pushed the notepad back to Zatanna. "Thanks Zee, you're a lifesaver."

Zatanna rolled her eyes. "Just pay attention next time, yeah."

It was Artemis's turn to roll her eyes. "Never going to happen."

When the bell finally went, she was more than thankful. It was the signal that meant lunch was starting, and she was starving. She quickly packed away her stuff before standing up and pushing her chair in.  
She walked with Zatanna to the lunch hall where they both sat at Zatanna and Raquel's usual table. They had both brought their own lunches and pulled them out from their bags.

"Hey girls!"

Raquel dropped into a chair, her lunch landing on the table in front of her. Both Artemis and Zatanna replied with "Hey."

Rolling her shoulders slightly, Raquel's gaze landed on Artemis. "So, blondie, how was your weekend?"

Artemis's lips twitched upwards slightly and she gave a small shrug. "It was alright I guess. Ollie dragged me to meet one of his friends in Gotham. Ended up being forced to spend time with the guy's son."

"Sounds pretty boring if you ask me."

She wanted to laugh at Raquel's comment, but she held her tongue and nodded. The two girls didn't need to know how she had been to Wayne Manor and met _the_ Bruce Wayne. They didn't need to know how she had been befriended by the famous Richard Grayson and now had his number; after all, Zatanna had a huge 'celebrity' crush on him. They didn't need to know how it had been one of the best day's that she had, had in a long time. And they certainly didn't need to know that she was going back again that Saturday.

"I was an assistant at my dad's show on Saturday!" Zatanna blurted out, a huge grin spreading across her face. "It was at that new theatre in Jump City. I've not had so much fun in years!"

Raquel laughed. "I bet! All you ever seem to go on about is 'magic'." Zatanna chuckled dryly and Raquel continued. "My weekend was great. I went to the cinema with a family friend; Kaldur. He's a great guy, lives in Atlantis. We had a total blast."

And so the conversation became gossip between Zatanna and Raquel and what they had done during their weekend. Artemis quickly finished eating before pulling her phone out from her pocket. Her eyes focusing on the fact she had five new messages. One from Megan. One from Jade. And three from Dick.

_Hey Artemis! How are you? I was just wanting to let you know that my uncle John said he was going to be going to Star City for eight days! I get to go with him! We can see each other! We arrive on Saturday night! -M_

A small grin spread across Artemis's face as she read the text from her friend. Her thumbs began to move across the keypad as fast as they possibly could.

_That's brilliant! If you want we could meet up on Sunday! I'm sure Ollie will be happy for me to get out and about. -A_

She then opened the text from her sister.

_Somebody has been naughty. You gave the drive away, really? Tsk-tsk. I hope you know what you're doing, kid. -J_

She ignored the message from her sister. Moving on to the next three.

_Yo! Arty! So, I gave Bruce the drive. He's really worried now, he demanded to know who gave me it. I didn't tell him it was you, so don't worry about that. -D_

_Oh, and please don't kill me, but I replicated the files. I have them on a new drive that belongs to me. I hid it in my room! I didn't tell Bruce that I have another copy, he'd take it off of me. -D_

_I figured you would want to have a copy. We can look over it on Sat. I have a pretty awesome plan, you'll like it- I think. I like it. It's astrous. Could end up being disastrous though, just depends. -D_

She looked over the three texts and let out a sigh. Although she couldn't help the thrum of excitement she felt. She typed out a quick reply.

_So secretly, this mission is ours? -A_

By the time she got to Oliver's that night she was buzzing with excitement. Her best friend was going to be in Star City for just over a week; Dick had made sure the Intel could be returned to her person; Jade had gotten back in touch with her – even if it was just to criticise her; Ollie had delivered to Dick (without being aware of it) the drive, successfully. By the time she had gotten back to Oliver's she felt incredibly accomplished.

* * *

"Dick... Who gave you that drive?"

He sighed and looked up at Bruce. "Does it really matter? All you need to know is that the Intel is now in the right hands. Shouldn't this give us leverage over the bad-guys?"

"Us? You make it sound as if you're planning on going up against this – in quotes – team as well. Which, trust me Richard, you are not!"

Dick rolled his eyes and laughed. "I was meaning us as in the people who aren't the bad guys. Not us as in, you and I."

Bruce eyed him suspiciously twice before allowing him to make his way up to his room. He tugged his tie off and dropped his blazer onto his desk chair before pulling out his phone. He had a number of text messages he decided to scroll through before he did what he was intending to do.

He sniggered to himself when reading the text from Artemis. Bruce was surely going to kill him if he discovered his true intentions. But, the Light was more Artemis's business. Their partner on the other hand, could be left to Bruce. Dick, he wanted in on the mission. To help crack a nearly impossible case; what were the Light really up to? He never could resist a good mystery, and being able to be the one who solves it... He thrived off that sort of thing. Books were slowly becoming boring, they didn't come with the right thrill.

He wanted to help, and he knew the best way to go about it. His plan was sound, or it was to him. Using the Light's technology against them. With Artemis being a skilled archer and incredibly athletic, he was skilled in martial arts and... He sighed.

_Of course! Bruce just thinks its his. Now, my plan is brilliant, but we can't complete it alone. I was wondering if I could bring in some help? Don't worry, this person is great at keeping secrets! I'm sure we could attempt it ourselves, but we will probably need his genius, cos mines might not cut it. -D_

He was surprised when her reply came only a few seconds late.

_Fine. I'll probably drag a friend into this mess soon enough. She'll want in on it the moment I mention that I've been working on an out of school 'project'. -A_

He grinned to himself after reading her response.

_The more the better. It'll be astrous. We'll take the Light down, without them realising what it is that's hit 'em. -D_

He hit send and then began scrolling through his contacts. He hit dial on an over used number and put the phone to his ear, before flopping onto his bed. The phone barely even rang once before it was answered.

"_DICK! Dude! It's been ageeees!_"

"It's been two days..."

"_Exactly! Aaagggeeeees! We should talk on skype or facetime or just call each other more often, because seriously dude, I am so bored! I never have anything to do but study here in central! Such a bore!_"

Dick laughed quietly. "Well, there is a reason for this phone call..." His face became more serious as he thought about what it was he wanted to say. "See, I have this new friend, and, well, we really need your chemistry expertise."

"_What? Are you kidding? That's why you phoned? YOU WANT HELP WITH CHEMISTRY! DUDE-_"

"WALLY SHUT UP!"

"_Sorry man. I just thought it would be a bit more exciting that chemistry._"

His face lit up once more as he let out his trademark cackle. Tucking his phone between his shoulder and ear he got up and moved towards his laptop. "Oh, but it is."

The end of the line was silent for a moment. When Wally did speak, he was unusually serious. "_I'm not sure if I like where this is going, dude._"

Dick had loaded up his laptop, his fingers tapping impatiently as he stared at the screen, ensuring everything was perfect. "I'm going to send you an email. Read it, thoroughly, and then tell me if you want in on it. We need help, and naturally, you're the first person I thought of."

"_I'm not sure how to take any of this conversation. What are you even actually talking about?_"

Dick sighed as he hit the send button. "Read the email, dude."

"_But Diick! What's it about?_"

"You've always wanted to be a superhero have you not?"

* * *

**Okay... So I just checked my emails and discovered that not all the reviews are showing up... But I've read them all now.**

**Guest: I have seen both your reviews now. I'm assuming you are a whovian (*high-five*) Yeah, I altered the ages slightly, and figured it would probably be better to let everyone know rather than confuse people. I'm definitely making them minor characters because it would be way too confusing having to deal with the entirety of the team; and I too am still adjusting to Zatanna being ages with Dick rather than Bruce. Most people seem to want it to Be Artemis/Robin so I'm slowly swinging towards that pairing. XD**


	5. Harry and Ron

**Artemis – Biology Genius/****Wally – Chemistry Genius/****Dick – Mathematics & Computer Genius/****Megan – Design Expert/****Connor – Craft Expert/****Kaldur – Physics Genius**

**Artemis is friends with Megan and and Dick./****Dick is friends with Wally./****Wally is friends with Kaldur./****Kaldur is friends with Connor./****Connor is friends with Megan.**

**Oliver Queen – Green Arrow + Artemis Crock – Arrowette**

**Barry Allen – Flash + Wally West – Kid Flash**

**Bruce Wayne – Batman + Dick Grayson – Robin**

**Clark Kent – Superman + Connor Kent – Superboy**

**Arthur Curry – Aquaman + Kaldur'ahm Hyde – Aquaboy**

**John Jones – Manhunter + Megan Morse – Miss M**

**Diana Prince – Wonder Woman**

**Hal Jordan – Green Lantern**

_**Sorry, this chapter is slightly shorter, but hopefully y'all enjoy it anyways.**_

* * *

When she had received an email off of Dick she was unsure of how to take it. For starters, she didn't even remember giving the boy her email address. Secondly, her mind was muddled by the end of it. She began to thank whatever deity that would listen for her uncanny Biology expertise.

The rest of the week had seemed to fly by. She had done her best to take notes in her classes, rather than let her mind swirl off in other directions. She had involved herself, as best as possible, in conversations with Zatanna and Raquelle. She had been texting Megan and Dick almost non-stop.

Dick had been thoroughly excited. She didn't even have to be near him to tell. But she felt excited as well. They were going to take down the light and Dick's plan seemed more than plausible. It would be perfecting the plan that would be the issue. She had no idea where they were going to get their hands of kevlar or cotton. Though she did know where to get plenty of spandex.

Dick had told her not to worry. Apparently Wayne industries had more than enough of a kevlar-cotton compound made up that he wouldn't notice if some of it went missing. Bruce had more than enough for twenty fully grown adults, and apparently he only needed it for seven. Her confidence had waned ever-so-slightly, but she had to have faith that Dick could pull this off. When she had asked where he was going to get the chemicals to pull their plan off, he had laughed and told her Wayne Industries wouldn't miss anything he took.

She had become sceptical after that. Bruce would surely notice if things began going missing. Dick had tried to assure her that he would be too preoccupied to notice, and anyway "I've ordered a few bits and bobs to be delivered here anyway." She stopped questioning him after that.

One small thing was plaguing her mind though. Why was Bruce so interested in the 'Hero' business? Why would he and his close friends want to do something so...so, life altering for no apparent reason? She had not dared to ask Dick, she had no idea how to phrase her questioning properly.

By the time Saturday came around she was buzzing with excitement. By the time she arrived at Wayne Manor she was unsure of whether she should be excited or nervous.

"ARTY!"

She had not expected to be engulfed in a hug the moment she stepped through the front door. The slightly smaller boy was grinning at her, his hair pointing in almost every direction and his eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Wally will be here later. So, until then, it's just us. So, follow me."

And she did. Dick lead her up towards his bedroom, muttering about how he had found it oddly easy to hide everything from his adoptive father. Artemis' eyes widened when they entered his room. Tech and material were littered about willy-nilly and the floor looked like a bomb site. His laptop was sat in the middle of the room and a familiar looking file was open.

"Bruce will kill me if he discovers I still have this, but... I think it'll be worth it. With people like the Light out there, people need to be prepared."

"I dread to think about what might happen when Ollie finds out what I've been up to." She chuckled dryly. "Proud but horrified."

"So, the plan is to make sure the technologies work. We can work on the simpler stuff, because I would rather not risk one of our lives on something that could fail." Dick stated as his eyes drifted to the laptop. "But then I think about the fact that if we don't think big, we might not be as successful."

She frowned deeply and looked at the laptop. Different technologies used for different things. Her mind had already been questioning the likelihood of their plan failing. She knew that going with the more basic side of thing, they would need far more physical training. But using the more powerful technology could be highly dangerous.

"Wally insists on superspeed." Dick stated quietly. His face scrunched up slightly, and he turned to look at her. "That's more risky, but at the same time, there is a chance it could benefit us."

"It probably would." She agreed. "My friend Megan would want something more extravagant as well. She's always talking about flight, invisibility and telepathy. Both flight and telepathy seem possible. Invisibility would be more like camouflage though." She took in a deep breath. "It would be risky, but it would be beneficial if we could make it work."

"I know." He tapped his fingers on the edge of the laptop. "Although... I could always steal extras from Bruce. He always makes more than one perfected item. I think he mentioned something about his friend John having telepathy... We could nick a spare for Megan." He smiled slightly. "That is the friend you were talking about when you said you would drag her into this, right?"

"Yeah. She wouldn't miss out on something like this for the world."

It was over an hour before Wally arrived. Artemis and Dick had been planning how to handle their situation. Plotting the best way to steal a piece of tech as powerful as a device that grants a person telepathy._The most amazing thing about it is the fact that it doesn't give the gift of telepathy. It grants the use of part of the brain that we don't use. The strength of a persons telepathy demonstrates the power of a persons mind. Lets hope your friend Megan has a strong mind._

"Hey! Hey! Guess who's here."

Artemis looked up when the bedroom door opened. A boy about half a head taller than herself walked in. Fiery red hair and bright green eyes. She felt herself want to groan.

"How cliché." She mumbled under her breath, earning herself an odd look from Dick.

"What's cliché?"

She sniggered slightly and raised an eyebrow. She looked between her newest friend and his best friend. Wally was now also looking at her curiously. She began to grin as her eyes continued to drift between the two.

"Seriously? You haven't realised?" She looked at Dick and shook her head in disbelief. "Dude, you have black hair and your best friend is ginger."

"No I'm not." Came the indignant reply.

Wally's bag hit the ground as he shut the bedroom door. He settled himself down onto the ground, sitting left of where Dick had originally been sitting. "I have red hair. RED. Not ginger."

"Either way, in all the films I watch, if the main male character has black hair, his best friend is always ginger – or a red-head."

Dick's eyes widened for a moment. A huge grin spreading across his face before he fell into fits of laughter.

Wally let out an over-dramatic sigh. "This is why I never sign on to jobs that result in me being a part of the supporting cast."

"Sometimes the supporting cast have the best jobs." Artemis stated. "I mean, look at Ron Weasley. Harry could have ended up in Slytherine if it wasn't for him."

"Are you comparing me to Ron Weasley? Seriously?"

"Does that make me Harry Potter?"

Artemis sighed. She could definitely see why the two boys were best friends. It reminded her of herself and Megan when they were together, although she was pretty sure they didn't mock being over-dramatic as much as the two boys seemed to do.

"Wait... Does that make you Hermione?"

She looked at the two boys and let out a sigh. "No. No it does no-"

"How? If I'm Ron and Dick is Harry, you would have to be Hermione due to the fact you are the third person here, and a girl!" Wally argued.

"Although she is a blonde. So she's a fake Hermione, but we can work around it. We can still be..."

Both Dick and Wally shared a look before yelling out at the same time "The Golden Trio!"

"Oh good lord... What on Earth have I gotten myself into?"

"You, my dear Artemis, have gotten yourself into the adventure of your lifetime, and you're going to both love and hate it." Dick grinned at her.

"I'd hold on tight if I were you. It's going to be a bumpy ride."

The two boys fell into fits of laughter.


	6. Megan

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've had appointments and grades to get back. Hopefully I'll get an update in _at least_ once a fortnight. Unfortunately I am suffering from extreme problems with my wrist, but I've been referred to the hospital for them to do x-rays/tests/etc. Lesson Learned here: If you ever take wrist damage while playing volley ball, go straight to hospital, don't suffer through two years of problems on & off before deciding it's time to do something about the excruciating pain your wrist is in.**

* * *

It was surprising, how they had actually gotten through so much in six hours. True to his word Dick had stolen – well, borrowed – some of Bruce's kevlar-cotton compound. Artemis had brought along the spandex, which she had promised. Wally had brought along a lot out bits and bobs that she really didn't understand. But Artemis barely understood half of what was being said by both Dick and Wally.

"_My expertise is in Biology, not... This._"

"_Which is why you are necessary in making this work. You know all about external forces manipulating a persons biomass and molecules._" Dick had smiled brightly before turning back to Wally to continue their discussion on how to get the the technologies into the suit.

"_We need someone who majors in physics!_"

"_Do you know anyone of the sort?_"

"_I do actually, __**Dick**__._"

The day had consisted mostly of research. And Dick proving how he was more of a genius than he should be, creating a small prototype of a holographic computer. He wore a smug ass grin on his face as he demonstrated it to Artemis and Wally.

"_Its pretty basic. You probably couldn't do too much with the prototype, but give me a week or so and I should have it perfected._"

To say that the two boys made a _good_ team would be an understatement. As Artemis watched them interact, she realised that the two made a formidable team. They both had fast working minds and were both geniuses in their own rights. Watching them help each other out gave Artemis an insight into who she was really getting involved with.

Fourteen year old Gothamite Richard 'Dick' John Grayson. A prodigy in his own right. Numerical intuition and an expert with computers – building them and working with them. An amazing martial artist and acrobat. Quick with witty comebacks and could pull some amazing pranks (according to Wally.) He demonstrated advance tactical analysis techniques, and simply had a brilliant mind.

Sixteen year old Wallace 'Wally' Rudolf West, from Central City. Carefree but intelligent. He had a scientific prowess, but excelled far more in chemistry. He had a naturally fast mind, which resulted in an even faster tongue – with stupid remarks and cheesy chat up lines. But he was brilliant all the same. Fastest teen in Central, and was hoping to score first place in the state championships.

By the time Artemis had gotten back to Ollies she felt content. She had teamed herself up with two boys who knew what they were doing. They were easy going but serious when they had to be. And by the end of the day, they had created a holo-computer (well, Dick had), created (what Dick was determined to call) a bird-a-rang, developed a series of smoke bombs and done more research into the Nervous and Neural System Technologies.

By the time she got home, she was incredibly satisfied.

The satisfaction hadn't fully kicked in until the next day.

They were on to something. Working together to get somewhere. Working as a team. Working together to stop the Light – no matter what the cost.

Okay, so she added in that last part. She wasn't thinking about what the cost could possibly be, because she didn't want to risk everything. To risk all she had was... well, it was risky. She was risking enough as it was to go up against the Light and tear them down, using their own technologies against them. She was finally going to be suiting up, putting on a mask. Just not the suit or the costume her family would want her wearing.

_**One day you'll suit up, pull on a mask and fight the good fight. One day Artemis. I can promise you that. It was what you were born to do.**_

She was sat contently in a nearby Costa. Idly drinking her tea as her eyes kept flickering back to the door every few minutes. She could hardly wait to see Megan again. It had been far too long, and she got a full eight days to see the green eyed, ginger haired girl. And unlike Wally, Megan really was a ginger.

And said ginger walked into Costa wearing a pink sun dress, matching sandals and a white cardie. A pink headband kept her bangs from falling into her face and she wore very little make up. Her style so very different to Artemis, who was sat wearing worn out converse, faded blue skinny jeans, a brown cami top and a leather jacket; long platinum blonde hair pulled up into a pony tail.

"Artemis!" Megan had squealed excitedly.

Said blonde had stood up, letting the ginger pull her into a tight hug. "Hey, Megan."

Megan quickly ordered herself an iced mocha before joining Artemis at the table. The two quickly fell into a conversation about how they had been, and what they had been up to since after Artemis's adoption. Artemis refused to utter a word about what happened before hand in public.

Artemis learned all about Megan's trip to Qurac; where she, her friend Connor and her uncle had all met Marie Logan and her son Gar, who's life she saved with an emergency blood transfusion. Apparently the nine year old considered her to be his blood-sister now, and she had fully accepted, promising to visit the younger boy as often as she possibly could. She had always wanted a younger brother and a real family. She had felt abandoned at home, with her two parents focusing on work and the six older siblings, leaving her to her own devises and resulting in her running away to an uncle she had always adored.

Artemis told Megan that she had made a new friend in Gotham. She then told Megan about meeting his best friend and that the three of them had hung out the day before hand. She had told them they were working on a personal project that could potentially be life changing. That she had informed her new Gothamite friend the basics of her life and now they were working together to do something she could never do alone.

They were going to stop the Light.

And Megan got excited. Artemis watched the look on the older girls face as she demanded to know what the plan was and how she could help.

"You could help by coming to Gotham next Saturday."

Because Dick had almost begged her to bring Megan along. The four of them would be faster than the three of them. Megan may not be a genius but she could be of just as much use, because Artemis had learned from a young age that a genius always needed someone to point out the simpler things – the obvious little and important things always go unnoticed by a genius. Megan would be of as just as much help as anyone else.

And Megan wanted to go along and she wanted to know what they were doing. And so Artemis ordered more tea and Megan got a passion fruit smoothie and Artemis quietly explained the basics. She told Megan about the Nervous and Neural System Technology. She told her about the plan to use the Light's own technology against them. How they had already started working on developing gimmicks and gadgets. How they could probably use her advice on how to design the costumes and how to put the technology into them. _That's easy, use two sheets of material..._ How the adults didn't know what they were up to and how Dick had been banned from getting involved.

"Sounds exciting. But what about a training regime?"

"Well, you're here for eight days, I'm pretty sure you can come over to Ollie's every night and we can use his gym. Then you can take what you want out of it when you're back at your place. Of course, Dick and Wally want to discuss this on Saturday as well."

And Megan assured her that everything sounded great. She smiled because she felt far better knowing that if she was going to be going into a fight, she would have her best friend by her side.

"I'm going be allowed to fly, right?"

Artemis laughed.


	7. Get Traught, or Get Dead

**Two updates in two days! Don't get used to it, haha. I woke up wayyy to early and decided I should just go for it. Write a bit more and update before doing my english essay. My wrist really isn't thanking me for the extra stresses being put on it, but oh well. **

* * *

_**C'mon, c'mon, Come ON!**_

_She let out a terrified scream. A tear slid down her cheek. Her back was slammed against a wall and pain shot up through her spine. She bit down on her lip to prevent another scream from escaping her lips. She was agony. Her thighs burned from being over used. The muscles in her arms were aching from constant fighting. And her back, God, it didn't just burn. It was in agony. She was in complete agony and she was absolutely exhausted. _

"_Artemis, get up and fight."_

_She couldn't. She couldn't pull herself up from where she was slumped on the floor. She felt exhausted and weak. Weak. She would be punished for sure for that. Hell, she was going to be punished for giving up. But it wasn't her fault. She got different opponents, each of whom got a decent sized break. She had been given one fifteen minute break to eat lunch and go to the toilet, three hours previously. Before lunch she had been fighting for three and a half hours. Six and a half hours of almost constant exercise, for the fifth day in a row. She just couldn't keep up._

"_Artemis. _Artemis_. **ARTEMIS**!"_

_She was hauled to her feet before someone landed a punch to her gut._

"_That was pathetic. Completely disappointing."_

_She was led back to her room. It reminded her of a prison cell, but she refused to mention that. She was sat on her bed and within a few moments someone was tending to her bloodied face. That was new. She groggily opened her eyes to see a familiar face in front of her. Wild black hair held back was held back in a pony tail, brown eyes critically staring at her face. _

"_You look like hell, little sister."_

_It took a minute for her to respond. Completely in shock from seeing Jade once again. "Jade?" She took in a deep breath. "You've looked worse."_

_Jade cracked a small smile. "Not in a very long time."_

"_Can you take me with you now? Please? Please Jade, please?"_

* * *

Gasping slightly grey eyes snapped open. Her heart was pounding in her chest and tears soaked her cheeks. The sound of something vibrating on her wooden bedside table slowly grabbed her attention. Wiping her cheeks with her hands she moved to grab her ringing phone. Somehow, she was not surprised to see Dick phoning her at...

"THREE THIRTY IN THE MORNING?"

She heard a nervous chuckle and a sheepish "Sorry. Wait... You just yelled, you'd have woken up Ol-"

"He's not home."

"Okay. Anyway. Guess what? Guess! GUESS!"

She was so, _so_ tempted to hit the end call button and just go back to sleep. Very tempted. But she was slightly thankful that she had woken up when she had. She hated reliving moments from her past, they were bad enough when they happened, she didn't need to experience them a second time.

"Eh, you found where Bruce keeps the alcohol?"

There was an impatient sigh before. "No! Wally and I finished a series of really cool prototype arrows!"

"..." Wait... What? "What? You WHAT? WHAT? Why did you tell me that now? I want to see them! I now have to wait until Saturday! This week is going to go by so slowly you little-"

"You sound distressed." He chuckled lightly. "Less of the dis and more of the tressed Arty. It's only five days. Plus, you have Megan to keep you company, I doubt your week will go by that slowly."

He was right, of course, she did have Megan to keep company. She was even more thankful to have her best friend around. A best friend she would probably have been calling in less than an hours time because she was so distraught. But the little troll, Dick Grayson, had pulled her out of her funk before it had actually had a chance to properly start.

"You need to stop butchering the English language, Dick."

A full blown cackle erupted from the fourteen year old and she could just imagine him shaking his head. "Nah. It's too fun. Although I'm sure my teachers disagree. Asterous. Traught. Chalant. Whelmed. I like that one, whelmed. Whe-lmed. _Whelmed_. What do you think? I think its such a great word. Like moted. But moted is nowhere near as great sounding as whelmed. Wh-el-med." Whelmed."

"I think you really need to get a decent nights sleep. Sounds like your brain is turning to mush."

"Well... That's just mean, Arty. I want to know your true opinion on the word whelmed, or which of _my_ words are best."

"I think it sounds like you are pointlessly butchering the English language. But traught is my favourite. Gotta stay traught."

There was yet another cackle. "_Get traught or get dead_. Oh yeah. That could totally be our motto! I'll have to inform Wally."

"Keep feeling the _aster_."

"Be as _chalant_ as you want."

"Don't get _moted_."

"Stay _whelmed_."

Artemis wanted to laugh. "These sound like move tag lines."

Dick laughed and she grinned, because she was right. And she knew he agreed. "Once we've accomplished our amazing feat we could write a book and use those as the tag lines."

"A book can only have one tag line, genius."

There wasn't an instant reply, it was as if he was thinking about how to get around the issue of having more than one tag line. She silently chuckled as she lay back down. She could no longer really remember what it was she had been dreaming about. She probably could if she focused on it, but she refused to do so. She didn't want to think about her life before being adopted by Ollie, not properly anyway. She couldn't think back on it in detail, not without wanting to break down and getting angry.

She hated her father.

"What about putting them just above the blurb. Like they sometimes put a small passage on the back? We could do that."

Artemis nodded, despite the fact nobody could see her. "Okay. So what do we call the novel?"

"Ooh! I've got this! What about Young Justice?"

Artemis laughed. "How about no. That sounds more like a series of comics."

"Mhmm... I bet you know all about the titles of comics."

"Shut up, Grayson."

"Okay. So not the Justice League either..."

"No. Nope. Nada. No."

"Great... Well, I like the whole League thing. Actually. We should call-"

"Meet the League? It's a story about the four members of our team. And if we go with yours and Wally's idea of giving our team a name, we could always go by-"

"The League! LOVE IT!"

She chuckled and shook her head. What had she just done? But then, teams needed names, and some of what Wally and Dick had tried to suggest were just plain... No. Megan had suggested an almost plausible name before making up numerous ridicules ones that only Wally could like. She was positive Wally and Megan would become instant best friends the moment they met, unless of course Wally hit on Megan twenty four seven, in which case Megan would not accept him as a best friend and would try and friend zone him as often as possible.

Unless she actually liked him. In which case, she would be far too shy around him... But Artemis was positive Megan had a major crush on her friend Connor.

"You should get some sleep Dick."

"_Fine_. I'll talk to you later."

"Adios."

"Night."

* * *

**So I have another Fanfiction going. I've only put up two chapters but I'm unsure if I should continue. I have a good idea as to where to take it, but I really don't know. It's called A New Age. If you want to check it out, I'd be very happy to know your opinions on it. Thank You.**


End file.
